


Drinking Games

by allyndra



Category: High School Musical
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-13
Updated: 2009-12-13
Packaged: 2017-10-04 10:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 770
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28753
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/allyndra/pseuds/allyndra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Truth at the bottom of a beer bottle. (prompted by moonsenorita)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drinking Games

"Chad's turn," Jason shouted, waving his plastic cup so wildly that he nearly doused Kelsi in punch. "Chad, it's your turn!" Jason was a surprisingly exuberant drunk; he'd divided his night between yelling excitedly and laughing. He was practically giggling now. "Taylor, Gabriella, and … Ryan."

Troy glared at Jason, the way he'd been glaring at everyone who suggested Gabriella's name to anyone other than Troy himself. Chad rolled his eyes.

"Gabriella," he said slowly. "I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to throw you off a cliff." Chad pressed a hand to his heart to show his deep regret at killing her, and Gabriella shook her head at him as sadly as she could manage.

Chad flicked his eyes between Ryan and Taylor, weighing his options. The thing that decided him was the resigned expression on Ryan's face. He'd looked exactly the same when Janine from the drama club had said she'd marry him "because he could provide for her."

"Well," Chad said, "I think I would have to marry Taylor." He held up his hand and counted his points out on his fingers. "She can't cook, but her mom can, so I know I wouldn't go hungry. I would never have to file my own taxes. And I can't marry Ryan, because it's illegal." He risked a glance at Taylor and saw that she was smiling at him almost indulgently.

"So, Ryan?" Kelsi asked, leaning forward. She looked almost entirely sober when she was sitting still, but the second she moved, she listed to the side. Just shifting forward had put her almost in Taylor's lap.

"Ryan, I would sleep with." A couple of the guys looked away uncomfortably, but most of them just chuckled. Jason laughed so hard he dropped his cup, which was fortunately nearly empty. "No, no think about it," Chad said earnestly. "You've seen him dance. Hips don't lie, right?"

Sharpay rolled her eyes. "The wisdom of Shakira."

"Shut up, it'd be awesome," Chad insisted. He shook his head. It felt heavier than usual; maybe his hair was gaining weight. "Who's next? Is it Troy again? Troy, you get Darbus, Sharpay, and Zeke."

Chad stood up as Troy stuttered his way through his turn. He intended to go to the kitchen for another drink, but he got distracted by the breeze coming in through the open French doors. His skin felt hot, like he'd been bathing in coffee instead of drinking punch. He slipped outside and leaned back against the side of the house, letting the night air wash over him.

He might be a little buzzed, but he wasn't drunk, so he noticed the second Ryan followed him out. He stood in the doorway for a moment, framed by light and laughing voices, and then he came outside. He propped himself up next to Chad and tapped his fingers against the wall in a quick rhythm that made Chad dizzy when he tried to follow it. No one should be that coordinated at this point in a party.

"Hips, huh?" Ryan asked.

If it had been daylight, or if they'd been at school, or maybe if the moon hadn't been just shy of full, Chad would have played it off. It was a silly game, and no one had to stand by their answers. But it was night time and they were alone on the patio, and he could see the moon, big and yellow over Ryan's left shoulder. So he told the truth.

"It would be awesome," he said, grinning lazily.

Ryan grinned back, moonlight stroking over the curve of his cheek and shadow painting his eyes dark. He leaned closer. "I think you're right," he whispered. And then Ryan kissed him.

It was soft and warm, and not as sloppy as Chad might have guessed, considering their general state of inebriation. He closed his eyes and just let it happen, let himself kiss Ryan back and let himself enjoy it.

When Ryan pulled away, Chad reached up and touched his face, skimming his fingertips gently down his cheek. "See? Awesome."

Ryan laughed, and it was so much closer than the laughter from the party that it drowned everyone else out completely. "That's nothing," Ryan said cockily. "My hips weren't even involved."

"We'll have to fix that next time," Chad said hazily. He dropped his head back against the side of the house, tipping his chin up so that the breeze could curl over his cheeks and forehead. When he opened his eyes, Ryan was watching him wistfully.

"Next time," Ryan repeated. Then he turned and headed back inside.

Chad watched him go.


End file.
